Liberal Democratic Party
The Liberal Democratic Party (abbreviated to LDP or occasionally the Liberal Democrats) was a Lovian political party formed by the merger of the Lovian Democratic Party and the Liberal Union on April 23, 2011. The party had a centrist view on economics and a progressive view on social issues, with social liberalism at the core part of its platform. There were nine members of the 2012 First Congress from the LDP, down from a peak of fifteen in the 2011 Second Congress. The chairman of the party was William Krosby, the Speaker of the Congress and Governor of Kings at the time of disbandment. The party merged with the Liberal Arts Party and Lovian Alliance on October 21, 2012 to form the Social Liberal Party. History The Lovian Democratic Party was formed in 1980. It campaigned for democracy in the nation, and became successful in its campaign in 2003. During the first years of the new Congress of Lovia, it had two representatives in Congress. In 2006, the party lost popularity, costing it one seat in Congress. After a state of disorganization and unpopularity lasting for four years, William Krosby, a young politician from Newhaven, led the party back into the political spotlight after he was appointed a member of the Provisional Congress 2011 in April 2011. The Liberal Union formed from the remains of the disbanded Liberal Democrats, but after failing to attract the majority of liberal politicians in Lovia, unraveled and collapsed, with some of its members becoming part of the Liberal Arts Party, founded by Percival E. Galahad, another former member of the Liberal Democrats. The strengthening LDP merged with LU to form the Liberal Democratic Party in May 2011, creating a social liberal party -- the first in Lovia. Following the merger, the LDP began to pick up new members, most notably Nathaniel Scribner, another member of the provisional Congress, who defected from the Social Democratic Party. This unexpectedly made the new LDP tied for largest number of MOTCs in the Provisional Congress, sharing the position with the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist). The LDP was successful in the 2011 Special Federal Elections, achieving fifteen seats, second only to the CPL.nm's twenty-five. The LDP, SDP, and CPL.nm, as well as several smaller parties, then created the Progressive Congress Coalition to rule Lovia. Following the appointment of the Villanova II Government, the LDP controlled one department post and Krosby, the chairman of the party, became Speaker of the Congress. By November 2011, the LDP had become a favorite party among several pro-government fighters in the Lovian Civil War because of its pro-unitary and anti-confederate stance. Richard Creed was the most notable person who joined during and after the war, and he later ran for Congress. In December 2011, the 2012 Federal Elections began and Krosby and Creed became the big frontrunners. The centre had become very strong during the nominations, with the newly founded Positive Lovia gaining large amounts of members, and the Conservative Nationalist Party (actually a libertarian party), and the Progressive Conservative Party also having power. The LDP, CNP, and Positive Lovia soon agreed to a coalition, and agreed to support each other in getting into government and winning the Federal Elections. Creed pulled out of the race just before the beginning of the voting stage of elections. The voting stage of the elections began in January 2012, Lucy Austira and James Torres joined the party and began campaigning in the Federal Elections, 2012. The LDP received nine seats in the 2012 First Congress, down six from the fifteen gained in the previous elections, despite the growth and increased popularity of the party. Two LDP members, William Krosby (Speaker of the Congress) and James Torres (Minister of Health) were members of the Ilava I Government. Krosby was re-elected Governor of Kings in the 2012 State elections. Shortly after Krosby's narrow victory over CCPL candidate Jhon Lewis and Labour candidate Annabelle Mayer, the Liberal Arts Party and Lovian Alliance expressed interest in merging with the LDP to form a more general social liberal party. After consideration, the LDP leadership agreed. After talks, a new party was formed on October 21, 2012, known as the Social Liberal Party, bringing an end to the LDP. Platform Political * The King's powers should be reduced, and should not be a Member by Right. ✓ * An office of the President should be created. * Lovia should have good relations with neighboring countries like Mexico, Canada and the United States and other wiki nations like Libertas. Economic * Pensions and benefits for the elderly. * Unemployment benefits and labor exchanges, accident insurance, paid leave on emergencies, better working conditions, improved labor laws. ✓ * Important industries, such as electricity or steel, should be state involved. * Companies should be regulated by laws to ensure fairness. * Establishment of a proper land and money code. * A central bank and a Lovian currency should be established. ✓ * There must be a social security, however the payments should be not be in excess to encourage people who can work to search for work. * People with disabilities should get benefits. * The economy should be balanced, with an acceptable amount of government control (not too much, not too little). Justice * Reorganization of the judicial system. * Increase number of Supreme Court judges to three. Civil * Equal rights for all Lovians, including all LGBT people. ✓ * All homosexual-related activities should be legal. ✓ * Abortion should be legal if the life of the woman or child is in danger or in cases of rape or incest. ✓ * Education and health care should be accessible and of good quality for everyone, but private initiatives in those sectors should be allowed. ✓ Other * Coordination among the different parties. ✓ * Increased pro-environmental laws. Former members * William Krosby - Chairman, MOTC * Harold Freeman - MOTC, former LU * Samantha Brown - MOTC, former Lovian DP * Maggie Bell - MOTC (2011, 2007), former F1 * Elisabeth Toutel - MOTC * Jake Kubrick - MOTC (2011, 2006), former F1 * Lucy Austira - MOTC See also * List of political parties in Lovia * William Krosby Category:LDP Category:Former political party